


Der Mond ist aufgegangen

by AllyKing



Category: Tatort
Genre: Hurt, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKing/pseuds/AllyKing
Summary: Der Mond ist aufgegangenDie goldnen Sternlein prangenAm Himmel hell und klarDer Wald steht schwarz und schweigetUnd aus den Wiesen steigetDer weiße Nebel wunderbar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Der Mond ist aufgegangen

Sanfte Töne die durch die Luft klingen. Er schließt die Augen summt leise mit, stellt sich vor sie wären ganz nah. Eine Träne will ihm über die Wangen laufen, aber er kann sie zurück halten. Ein Cello, das auf seine wunderschöne Art das Schlaflied einleitet.

_Der Mond ist aufgegangen_   
_Die goldnen Sternlein prangen_   
_Am Himmel hell und klar:_   
_Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget,_   
_Und aus den Wiesen steiget_   
_Der weiße Nebel wunderbar._

Der Grund ist nass und kalt, aber er spürt ihn kaum noch. Lässt sich einhüllen von einer Musik, die niemand hört. Ruhig bleiben. Er atmet den Duft des Grases ein, das um ihn steht. Die Augen hält er geschlossen, sieht die Sterne nicht.

_Wie ist die Welt so stille,_   
_Und in der Dämmrung Hülle_   
_So traulich und so hold!_   
_Als eine stille Kammer,_   
_Wo ihr des Tages Jammer_   
_Verschlafen und vergessen sollt._

Ganz ruhig versucht er zu atmen, obwohl er nicht weiß warum. Ihn wird niemand finden bevor es vorbei ist. Ihm schmerzt jeder Zug Luft den er sich stiehlt, jeder einzelne eine weitere Sekunde, einen weiteren Moment, ein weiterer Ton und doch drängt es ihn loszulassen.

_Seht ihr den Mond dort stehen?_   
_Er ist nur halb zu sehen_   
_Und ist doch rund und schön_   
_So sind wohl manche Sachen_   
_Die wir getrost verlachen_   
_Weil unsre Augen sie nicht sehen_

Nicht gesehen, nicht sehen wollen. Und jetzt? Zu spät. Ob Thiel was gemerkt hätte? Bestimmt. Irgendwann. Vielleicht. Jetzt war die Chance vergeben. Er wollte es ihm sagen. Er hatte es verschoben. Es als absurd abgetan.

_Wir stolze Menschenkinder_   
_Sind eitel arme Sünder_   
_Und wissen gar nicht viel_   
_Wir spinnen Luftgespinste_   
_Und suchen viele Künste_   
_Und kommen weiter von dem Ziel_

Verrannt hatte er sich. Sein ganzes Leben lang. Eine Person gespielt ohne jemand zu sein. Ein Ausweg gesucht von sich selbst. Ein drumherum, das es so nicht gab. In seinem Stolz hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Einen so gravierenden, dass er jetzt doch allein war, auf der Wiese ohne Hilfe. Er hatte nicht hören wollen. Aber musste Thiel doch beweisen, dass er Recht hatte.

_Gott, lass dein Heil uns schauen_   
_Auf nichts Vergänglichs trauen_   
_Nicht Eitelkeit uns freun_   
_Lass und einfältig werden_   
_Und vor dir…_

Die letzte Luft in seinen Lungen, der letzte Gedanke in seinem Kopf, an Thiel, und dann ist Musik still und der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget. 


End file.
